


Vivid Details

by caleprwrite



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Steve Rogers, M/M, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleprwrite/pseuds/caleprwrite
Summary: Steve wakes to the sight of a beautiful sleeping Bucky, and can't help the urge to sketch him. Working quietly, Steve doesn't want to wake Bucky. They're pals, best friends, but the fact that their beds are still pushed together in the summer makes Steve wonder if it could maybe be more.Stucky fluff and feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Bucky are each other's world, but they are afraid to say anything out loud.  
> My head-canon says so for reasons.

The faded linen curtains danced in the early breeze as it blew softly through the open window. With each rise of the fabric, sunlight peeked in causing the brown waves of hair covering Bucky’s forehead to shimmer with red undertones. Steve reached out and lightly brushed a lock of hair aside, the urge to sketch this beautiful slumbering face growing stronger by the moment. 

He quietly moved to the foot of their shared bed and reached for the worn leather bag containing his sketchbook and pencils. Careful not to cause their bed frame to groan, Steve propped himself up at the foot of the bed against the cool wall and began with a rough outline of Bucky’s sleeping form. 

Lying on his back, Bucky’s right was arm tucked lazily behind his head which was turned slightly to the left. His left arm was bent slightly, his hand on his stomach and long elegant fingers resting softly against tanned skin. Steve detailed Bucky’s long lashes as they lightly touched each sun-kissed cheek, and shaded the shape of his full lips, reflecting their borderline sinful pout. The strong angle of his jaw contrasted against the lines of his graceful neck and down to his toned frame. Soft hair at the center of his chest faded, lightly trailing darker toward the waistband of his cotton boxers. The quiet rise and fall of Bucky’s breathing moved his abdominal muscles in a rhythmic symphony. 

Steve’s pencil sketched Bucky’s form lower, the length of one graceful leg outlined under the sheet and the other bent, exposed to the morning air. His pencil worked as furiously and quietly as possible to capture the vision before Bucky awakened, the thrill of possibly getting caught quickening Steve’s heart rate and flushing his cheeks. He looks up and sees Bucky's smiling eyes watching him sleepily. 

"How long ya been at it?" Bucky asks, his voice groggy from sleep. Bashful heat spreads from Steve's cheeks down his chest. Bucky reached down to him and wrapped a strong arm around Steve's thin waist, easily bringing him back to the pillows, and relaxing his grip. His arm remained wrapped around Steve as he breathed out "Mmm Stevie" in a soft moan against the back of Steve's neck and curled around Steve's small body.


End file.
